


Bound

by LouRandom



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos POV, M/M, Magic, Poetry, Post-Season 2, Romance, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouRandom/pseuds/LouRandom
Summary: A Viravos poem ~Release me, I promiseI’ll help you defeatAll foes and misfortunesYou happen to meet.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i accidentally wrote a Viravos poem x) it ain't particularly original or good, just felt like doing smth poetic for these two 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

I’ll show you the heavens  
Beyond our blue sky,  
Where stars roam untethered,  
Where galaxies lie.

I’ll teach you the secrets  
Of magic unknown.  
My power unleashes  
Deep into soul,

It gives you control  
Over nature, and more—  
The power to stop  
This perpetual war.

Release me, I promise  
I’ll help you defeat  
All foes and misfortunes  
You happen to meet.

Look in the mirror:  
I mirror your soul,  
Tired of playing  
A meaningless role.

Look in the mirror:  
I mirror your heart,  
Forgotten, abandoned  
And broken apart.

But that can be changed  
With your blood on the glass.  
A few whispered words—  
And my curse is uncast.

There lurks hesitation,  
A crippling fear,  
Yet crude desperation  
Makes everything clear.

You suffer, unshaken,  
The pain of the spell  
My walls are now breaking—  
I’m free to leave hell.

The toll is enormous.  
You lie in my arms,  
Corrupted, exhausted  
And covered in scars.

Through our connection  
I share life and light  
And your resurrection  
Illumines my night.

Look in the mirror  
It’s fallen apart,  
Free of my body  
And rid of my heart.

Both are now yours,  
Aren’t you able to tell?  
Just as your soul  
Is bound to me as well.

In darkness I saw you,  
In light we now lie.  
The midnight star calls you  
To limitless skies.

You’ll learn every secret  
Of ages long past.  
Our bond is complete,  
Consummated at last.

I’ll show you forever—  
Untamable, wild.  
We’ll face it together;  
Our lifelines are tied.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> find me on:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lou_Random)  
> [tumblr](https://lou-random.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
